Matt Muto Vs King Bowser
This is a Duel for my Yu-Gi-Oh! / Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door Crossover. Notes *Matt's only duel in Chapter 3. *Bowser's only on-screen duel in this fanfic. Duel Recap Life Points: 4000 / 4000 Cards in Decks: 40 / 40 Bowser's Turn *Bowser draws a card (Bowser: 35 -> 34). *He Normal Summons "Goomba" (ATK: 1200 / DEF 1000) in Attack Position. *He sets a card. Matt's Turn *Matt draws a card (Matt: 35 -> 34). *He activates the Spell Card "Dark Magic Curtain"; Matt pays half his Life Points (Matt: 4000 -> 2000) to Special Summon "Dark Magician" (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2100) from his deck in Attack Position (Matt: 34 -> 33). *He attacks Bowser's "Goomba" with "Dark Magician" (Bowser: 4000 -> 2700). *He sets a card. Bowser's Turn *Bowser draws a card (Bowser: 34 -> 33). *He activates the Field Spell Card "Koopa Battle Fortress", boosting all his Koopa-Type monsters ATK and DEF points by 300. *He activates the Spell Card "Goomba Surgery"; he removes three Koopa-Type monsters from his deck and discards them to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Goomba" (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1000) from his Graveyard in Attack Position (Bowser: 33 -> 30). *He tributes "Goomba" to Normal Summon "Grand Goomba" (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1800) in Attack Position. Matt's Turn *Matt draws a card (33 -> 32). *He attacks "Grand Goomba" with "Dark Magician", but Bowser activates his set Trap Card "Retribution of the Koopa", trading his "Grand Goomba" for "Bowser Jr." (ATK: 450 -> 750 / DEF: 600 -> 900) from his deck in Defense Position. "Bowser Jr." is destroyed, but it's effect activates: "Dark Magician" is automaticly destroyed as well. *Matt Normal Summons "Beta The Magnet Warrior" (ATK: 1700 / DEF 1600) in Attack Position. Bowser's Turn *Bowser draws a card (Bowser: 30 -> 29). *He activates the Spell Card "Fullment of the Koopas"; he discards three Koopa-Type monsters from his Deck to the Graveyard, he draws five cards (Bowser: 29 -> 21). *He activates the Ritual Spell Card "Gargantuan Ritual", he tributes "Koopatrol" and "Koopa Paratroopa" from his hand to Ritual Summon "Gargantuan Koopa" (ATK: 3500 -> 3800 / DEF: 2700 -> 3000) in Attack Position. *He attacks "Beta The Magnet Warrior" with "Gargantuan Koopa", but Matt activates his set Trap Card "Nutrient Z" to gain 4000 Life Points before damage calculation (Matt: 2000 -> 6000 -> 3900). Matt's Turn *Matt draws a card (32 -> 31). *He sets 2 cards. *He Normal Summons "Giant Soldier of Stone" (ATK: 1300 / DEF: 2000) in Attack Position. Bowser's Turn *Bowser draws a card (Bowser: 21 -> 20). *He Normal Summons "Paragoomba" (ATK: 1300 / DEF: 1100) in Attack Position, but Matt activates one of his set cards: the first is the Trap Card "Dark Renewal", tributing "Giant Soldier of Stone" and "Paragoomba" to Special Summon "Dark Magician" (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2100) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. *Bowser attacks "Dark Magician" with "Gargantuan Koopa", but Matt activates his other set card, the Continuous Trap Card "Spellbinding Circle"; reducing "Gargantuan Koopa's" ATK by 700 points ("Gargantuan Koopa" ATK: 3800 -> 3100 / DEF: 3000) and preventing it from attacking. Matt's Turn *Matt draws a card (Matt: 31 -> 30). *He activates the Spell Card "Pot of Greed"; letting him draw two cards (Matt: 30 -> 28). *He activates the Equip Spell Card "Magic Formula"; equipping to and raising "Dark Magician's" ATK by 700 points ("Dark Magician" ATK: 2500 -> 3200 / DEF: 2100). *He attacks and destroys "Gargantuan Koopa" with "Dark Magician" (Bowser: 1500 -> 1300) Bowser's Turn *Bowser draws a card (Bowser: 20 -> 19). *He activates the Spell Card "Pot of Greed"; letting him draw two cards (Bowser: 19 -> 17). *He Normal Summons "Bowser Jr." (ATK: 450 -> 750 / DEF: 900) then activates it's effect; he tributes his "Bowser Jr." to Special Summon from his hand "Koopa King" (ATK: 3000 -> 3300 / DEF 2500 -> 2800) in Attack Position. *Bowser activates "Koopa King's" effect: For every Koopa-Type monster in his Graveyard "Koopa King" receives 300 extra ATK points. There are 10 of them, so 10 x 300 = 3000 extra ATK points. (ATK: 3300 -> 6300 / DEF: 2800). *He attacks and destroys "Dark Magician" with "Koopa King" (Matt: 3900 -> 800). Matt's Turn *Matt draws a card (Matt: 28 -> 27). *He activates the Spell Card "Blood Exchange"; paying half his Life Points (Matt: 800 -> 400) to draw four cards (Matt: 27 -> 23). *He activates the Spell Card "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Beta The Magnet Warrior" from Graveyard in Defense Position. *He tributes "Winged Kuriboh" to Normal Summon "Dark Magician Girl" (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1700) in Defense Position. With the "Dark Magician" in Matt's Graveyard "Dark Magician Girl" gets a 300 ATK point boost (ATK: 2000 -> 2300 / DEF: 1700). *He sets a card. Bowser's Turn *Bowser draws a card (Bowser: 17 -> 16). *He activates the Continuous Spell Card "Flamming Meteor"; allowing all his monsters to deal piercing damage to any monster in Defense Position. *He attacks "Dark Magician Girl" with "Koopa King", but Matt activates his set Trap Card "Magic Cylinder"; redirecting "Koopa King's" attack back to Bowser's Life Points (Bowser: 800 -> 0). Matt wins Category:Duel